LM312V04 Victory Gundam
The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, most prominently piloted by Uso Ewin until he acquired its successor, the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics A limited production mobile suit designed around a Core Fighter, the Victory Gundam consisted of a "Top Fighter" and "Bottom Fighter", each of which could be separated and docked with a Core Fighter or operated via remote control from another Core Fighter. The modular/docking design not only increased the chances of pilot survivability, thus allowing a pilot to continue fighting if part of his mobile suit was damaged or destroyed, but also allowed for replacement of destroyed modules mid-battle if needed. This ability makes the Victory Gundam a tough opponent for the BESPA forces. The LM312V04 Victory Gundam was the first mobile suit to incorporate the "Minovsky Flight" system, a miniaturized Minovsky craft system designed to keep the mobile suit hovering in mid-air at any altitude, allowing it to dedicate all thrust from its rockets and verniers to maneuvering. As a result, the Victory Gundam has unprecedented mobility in Earth's atmosphere, even in mobile suit mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the Victory's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Saber :The Beam Saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. :The Victory Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. :The Victory Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Javelin :A triple beam saber with long pole handle. The pole handle can be fold and stored on external hardpoints. ;*Vulcan Cannon :The vulcan cannon is a large hand-held shell-firing weapon. The ammunition is stored in a large drum and is chemically propelled at high speed down the revolving five-barrel barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. The LM312V04 Victory Gundam is equipped with eight hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on hip armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignoring the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to maintain greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History By the late UC, The Earth Federation faces a severe economic crisis that cripples its military, leading to the creation of the underground resistance organization known as the League Militaire. In UC 0153, the League Militiare launched its "Victory Project" from their Kolin factory near Eastern Europe's Point Kasarelia. Its main objective being to design and mass-produce advanced new mobile suits to counter the Zanscare Empire threat that had spread throughout the Earth Sphere. Named after the legendary Federation mobile suits of the past, their flagship mobile suit was dubbed the LM312V04 Victory Gundam and served as a symbol of freedom for the League Militaire forces. The original Victory Gundam design would also serve as the basis for the cheaper, non-transforming mass-produced LM111E02 Gun-EZ. Variants Gallery lm312v04-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter Lm312v04-topfighter.jpg|Top Fighter lm312v04-coretopfighter.jpg|Core Fighter docked with Top Fighter Lm312v04-bottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Fighter lm312v04-corebottomfighter.jpg|Core Fighter docked with Bottom Fighter Victory_Gundam_-_Ver_KA.png|V Gundam Ver. Ka V_Gundam_Core_Fighter_-_Ver_KA.png|Core Fighter Ver. Ka V_Gundam_-_Core_Top_Fighter_Ver_KA.png|Core Fighter docked with Top Fighter Ver. Ka lm312v04-beampistol.jpg|Beam pistol lm312v04-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle lm312v04-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm312v04-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield lm312v04-javelin.jpg|Javelin lm312v04-vulcancannon.jpg|Vulcan cannon vcorefighter-cockpit.jpg|Core Fighter Cockpit V-gundam1.jpg Vgundam-uso.png V1-windfall.jpg|V Gundam art by Ryouta Magaki V-gundam-morishita.jpg|V Gundam art by Naochika Morishita victory gundam.jpg|Victory Gundam (from Gundam Perfect Files) Victory.jpg|Victory and its variations Knight V Gundam.jpeg E191-K.jpeg|Victory Gundam Cannon Type Gundam Combat 39.jpeg|Gundam Combat vgundam.jpg V1-gundam-tv.jpg|Victory Gundam with Mega Beam Rifle as seen on V Gundam TV series vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h26m51s29.png|Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h28m17s119.png|Victory Gundam (GBF): close up of forearm and beam saber victoryGBFT.jpg|Victory Gundam as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series victoryseperate.jpg|Victoey Gundam (GBFT) separates into 3 components Gunpla OldVGundam.jpg|1/144 Original LM312V04 Victory Gundam (1993): box art Hguc_165.jpg|1/144 HGUC LM312V04 Victory Gundam (2013): box art OldHGVGundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM312V04 Victory Gundam (1993): box art Mg-vgundam-ka.jpg|1/100 MG LM312V04 Victory Gundam (Ver. Ka) (2009): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_VictoryGundam_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii LM312V04 Victory Gundam (2011): package front view Notes and Trivia *The ZGMF-X56S Impulse from Gundam SEED Destiny is quite similar to the Victory Gundam in terms of its design as well as its ability to change/repair parts in mid-battle. References V1-gundam-mode.jpg External links *LM312V04 Victory Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM312V04 Vガンダム